The Tears Still Fall
by LadyLove131
Summary: Luke plays a trick on Ravi pretending that Morgan and Christina died in a car crash, not realizing that Ravi's biological family died in a car crash, traumatizing him. When Christina and Morgan find out the trick Luke played on Ravi they explain to the rest of the family what happened to Ravi's first family. Can Luke fix his mistake before he loses his brother forever. T!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll I'm back! And for those of you waiting on updates for my other stories , please be patient with me I just went through a rough time in my life but I promise I will update alllllll my stories before August! Thanks and sorry again. Anyway I don't have any special guests to do the disclaimer for me soooooooo I guess I have to do it. So you know the drill I don't own Jessie or any characters EXCEPT for Chandak, Kanchan, and Zaina Brar. **

**Chandak meaning Moon – 13 year old oldest son/brother, he has dark black, buzz cut hair and light brown eyes, has a dark Indian tan and is fairly tall for his age. He is very protective of Ravi and will do anything to protect him.**

**Kanchan meaning Gold– father, is a typical "family man" he loves his wife and sons very much and will do anything to keep them safe. He has a very dark tan and a shaved head. He has dark brown/black eyes. **

**Zaina meaning Beautiful – Mother she loves her family dearly and is very protective of her children. She gave Ravi Mr. Kipling's egg, and that's why Ravi loves Mr. Kipling so much. She has light, long brown hair and green/blue eyes and a light tan.**

**Ravi meaning Sun – 3 years old youngest son/brother, he has shaggy dark black hair and big brown eyes and a light tan. He's innocent and sweet and adores his family kind of like he is now and in my story he was adopted when he was six and is now nine. **

**Now here's The Tears Still Fall (A.N. yeah I know dorky title but whatever)**

"RAVI! RAVI COME QUICKLY" Luke shouted pushing crocodile tears out as he '"sobbed".

"What! Luke what is the matter? Why are you crying?" Ravi asked completely unaware of his brother's plan.

"Ravi the hospital just called. Mom and Dad are dead! They died in a car crash on their way over!" Luke was doing his best not to laugh at Ravi's reaction; he was running around in circles with his hands on his head screaming.

"What's going on in here?"Jessie asked grabbing Ravi and picked up the small nine year-old up attempting to calm him down.

"Jessie! Did you hear the news! Mrs. Mommy and Mr. Daddy died in a car crash!" Ravi sobbed wrapping his arms around the 18-year-old

"What are you talking about Ravi? I just talked to Mom and Dad 5 minutes ago. And they were getting off a plane and were on their way here. They will be here in an hour by the way." Emma walked up to see what the commotion. Before Ravi could tell them what Luke told him, Luke broke out laughing,

"You should've seen your face! Haha it was priceless" Luke laughed until he was holding his aching sides. Jessie put Ravi down gently.

"Emma bring Ravi to his room and get him cleaned up. I'll be there after I finish talking to Luke" Jessie directed as Ravi was guided by Emma to his room. "And now that we're alone I can yell at you with no interruptions. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"It was a joke, SHEESH I didn't think he'd take it so seriously!" Luke defended rolling his eyes and pulling out his video game only to have it snatched away by Jessie. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Come on we're going to see your brother so you can apologize then head straight to your room because you're grounded for at least a month." Jessie pushed him to Ravi's room and her heart broke at the sight of the small boy wrapped in his blankets on the phone with Christina, who was reassuring him that Morgan and herself were very much alive.

When Emma saw Jessie and Luke she grabbed the phone and told her Mom that they'll call back, " Ravi I'll go get you some apple cider, be right back." Emma walked out of the room.

"Ravi, Luke wants to say something to you." Jessie shoved Luke forward.

"Ravi, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, it was just a joke. I didn't know you'd freak out like that." Luke apologized. Ravi just stared at Luke with big, watery, brown eyes, then curled up and started crying all over again. Jessie just tsked and shooed Luke away, then picked Ravi up and sat him in her lap cooing at him,

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Luke was just apologizing to you honey." Jessie coddled, stroking Ravi's back. Luke sat on the floor staring up at the pair, feeling guilty for causing his brother's distress.

Emma walked in the room with a glass of apple cider, "Here Ravi, Mom and Dad just arrived downstairs. Let's go see them." Emma grabbed Ravi's hand and led him to the living room.

"Jessie, I swear I didn't know that would happen. It was meant as a joke! I didn't think he'd react like that I am so sorry" Luke grabbed the nanny's hand.

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that you did it and that is how he reacted. Now let's go see you parents."

**Luke's POV**

'I feel horrible. I can't believe I did that to Ravi.' I thought lying on my bed. When Mom and Dad got home they sent me to my room when they found out the whole story. I forgot to mention that my grounding has been raised to three months.

A whimper reached my ears; I sat up and looked around, nothing. I heard it again this time outside my door. I stood and looked out in the hall. I heard it again but in Ravi's room this time.

As I peeked into Ravi's room I noticed that his covers were thrown off and he was curled up in a tiny little ball whimpering and sniffling.

"Ravi, wake up bud. It's just a nightmare." I explained. He sat up with a scream, making me wince.

**RAVI'S POV**

I can't believe Luke would be THAT cruel. I mean in his defense he didn't know about my biological family, but still he shouldn't have done that to anybody.

Mrs. Mommy and Mr. Daddy keep telling me that it's okay and that they're still there, but they know that even after six years it still hurts. After dinner I immediately went to bed and fell asleep as soon as I laid down.

_Ravi's Dream/Nightmare_

'_My mother Zaina had shaken me awake. _

_ "Ravi, sweetie, time to get up. We have to take you brother to school." I opened my eyes to see my mom's pretty green/blue eyes twinkling. It was my brother, Chandak's first day of 8__th__ grade and my mother, Zaina, my father, Kanchan, and I were driving him to school. _

_"Okay mommy!" I giggled in my little three year-old, squeaky voice as she picked me up, putting me on her hip as we walked into the kitchen. _

_ "Daddy! Chaney!" I squealed as my brother grabbed me from my mom's hold, and toss me up in the air._

_ "Hey Ravi!" My brother smiled as he placed me on his lap. I stuck my thumb in my mouth as Chandak rubbed my back._

_ "Well we need to get going if we're going to make it on time." Daddy lifted me into his arms and carried me out to the car. Mom and Chandak followed us out, "Is everyone ready" Daddy asked and after a chorus of 'yes' the car was put in motion._

_The car ride was filled with laughter and talk of what we should do on 'Friday Family Night' this week. No one noticed to car in the oncoming traffic swerving into our lane until there was a screech and screams.' _

Someone was shaking me awake and I let out a scream and started sobbing curling into myself. I felt cool hands rub my back and I relaxed I felt thin arms lift me up onto someone's lap rubbing my back. It almost calmed me down. Then I heard a feminine "shhh", and my heavy eyelids shut, and I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

My poor little boy, Morgan and I were prepared to handle his fits, but Jessie, Bertram, and the other children were not. I felt a little bad for Luke because he didn't understand what would happen, but in all fairness he did play a horrible trick on one of his siblings. Plus Zuri and possibly Emma would've started crying too, and Ravi was already a bit more sensitive than other nine-year-olds.

So Morgan and I decided after Ravi fell back to sleep that we would explain to the family what happened to Ravi before we adopted him and why Luke's joke scared him so bad.

I watched as Jessie tucked my youngest son into his bed his breathing even, I was hoping for no more nightmares. Morgan took Emma, Luke, and Zuri downstairs so we could talk about what happened to the Brars.

"He's asleep now." Jessie informed me, closing Ravi's door.

"Let's go see the rest of the family. Morgan and I have to tell you something about Ravi." I started leading her to the stairs.

"Is he allergic to peanuts because I made peanut brittle cupcakes and he had one. Sooooooo it might be like a delayed reaction and if it is please don't fire be cause I didn't know." She begged. I raised an eyebrow.

"Jessie, no. I don't believe he is, but I should really test what he is allergic to." I realized that I never tested him, "But that's not the point, come on Morgan and I have to tell you and the kids what happened to Ravi before we adopted him. Come," I ordered.

**So yeah wait please don't be horribly mean. If you are Mr. Kipling will eat you. I'm not kidding; actually I am, but still. So yeah I know Ravi's little flashback was depressing but hey I was up all night with this so deal with it. Now I'm tired. I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY BEFORE TUESDAY AND MY OTHER STORIES BEFORE AUGUST. Thanks!**

**Love, The Lady of Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back please read my AN at the bottom of the page. Thanks! I don't own Jessie or any of the characters EXCEPT for Chandak, Kanchan, and Zaina Brar. Please enjoy!**

Jessie's pov

My day has been terrible! So first I wake up at two in the morning due to Ravi crying again, not that I blame him I would too if I lost my parents in an accident and then my adopted older brother played a trick on me like Luke did to Ravi. But after I got him to sleep at four a.m. Zuri decides that 4:30 am is a great time to get up and play with her nanny, because you know nannies are nocturnal. After that Emma and Luke got up around 6 am to get ready for school and I had to once again wrestle the heels off of Emma. Sometimes I don't know what's wrong with that girl. Then I sent the kids, besides Ravi for obvious reasons, to school. So far my day had been, trying to keep Bertram awake and working, keeping Mr.- oops sorry- MRS. Kipling from tearing up everything, she gets moody whenever Ravi's sad or upset, and trying to get Ravi to eat, you'd think he'd be all weak and compliant but noooo he insisted on the crust being cut off of his grilled cheese sandwich and the the grilled cheese sandwich is cut up into little hearts and stars and that his tomato soup is just above room temperature. Then Ravi wouldn't sleep unless I waited with him and so when he finally fell asleep I had to do my job and clean the house. I'm so exhausted I literally collapsed on the couch and fell asleep. Then Emma and Zuri and Lyke woke me up 30 minutes later. I had to help Luke and Emma with their homework and then make cupcakes for Zuri's class party tomorrow. I'm just thanking God that all the kids are in bed now. I'm so tired I can't even keep my eyes open.

Luke's POV

I woke up to crying again, Ravi had been doing that a lot lately. But it's strange because I haven't heard Jessie get up yet.

I sit up in my bed to look at the clock 1:45 A.M. was beeping on the screen and think crying continued to 2:15 A.M.

'Screw it' I thought slipping out of bed seeing if I could be any use to my baby brother. I open the door slowly incase Mrs Kipling jumped me. I looked around to see the giant Komodo Dragon pacing in anxiety at the site of her beloved owner in distress.

"Ravi! Ravi wake up dude!" I whisper hissed at him, "Ravi, it's just a bad dream! Wake up man!"

And with a start Ravi flew up his chocolatey wide and holding many tears back that hadn't already fallen. He looked at me and quickly wiped his tears away.

"I do not wish to converse with you Luke, please leave." Ravi whimpered as he turned over in bed.

"Ravi, I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I just want to say that I'm sorry. And that I never meant to hurt you this badly! If I knew anything about what happened to your family I would have never even consider doing that, I swear! I don't expect you to but please forgive me?" I pleaded with Ravi hoping and praying to whatever force there was out there that he forgave me.

Ravi looked up at me with large, fragile, chocolate brown eyes that were watering slightly and bit his lip in deep thought.

**Yes yes I'm evil I'm stopping it here. Listen I would give you a pile of excuses but I only have one. I, against **

**w and that is this story, Secret of a Feather, and TDSU all my other stories will most likely not be continued because I can't juggle seven stories at once. Right now in going to try to update every two weeks if I don't update then there's something going on. So sorry and thank you so much for reading this because I know how boring A.N. can be so thanks again and please check out my other stories and if you want to adopt any of the stories I'm not continuing please PM me. Thanks again!**

**XOXOXOXO LadyLove131**

**Ps I need people to fill out applications before I can continue Secret of the Feather! Please fill one out even if its just for fun. Thanks XOXO LL131**


	3. Announcement

Hey it's me again,no this isn't a chapter, I realized that my message wasn't fully written in my TTSF AN so I thought I'd let y'all know what I'm planning for all my stories! Kk here's a list:

The Tears Still Fall: I will continue to update this story, my goal is toupdate a new chapter once every two weeks.

Secret of the Feathers: I will continue to update once I get more applications filled because I really need help so even if you do it for fun I will most likely put your character in my story. Please, please fill out as many applications as you want I really need a lot of help because I want to continue this story.

Total Drama Siblings Underwater: I am working on the next chapter I promise! I hit a road block because I had 5 new chapters for this story that I saved on a flashdrive and didn't save on my laptop and of course I lose it so I'm starting from scratch and will update as soon as I can.

Brakeout: I am sad to say this but I'm not going to update or continue this story until I finish my others, but if you want to adopt this fic please PM me!

The Storm that Kills: I am sad to say this but I'm not going to update or continue this story until I finish my others, but if you want to adopt this fic please PM me

Any other fics that I didn't mention are being discontinued unless someone wants to adopt it

Thanks so much!

XOXOXOXO

The Lady of Love XOXOXO


End file.
